


Blake's H.O.U.N.D. of Baskerville

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [5]
Category: BLAKE William - Works, Sherlock (TV), The Tyger - William Blake
Genre: Arcane Device, Drabble, Gen, Pastiche, Poetry, William Blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Hounds of Baskerville', as told by William Blake in exactly 100 words, with the application of arcane device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's H.O.U.N.D. of Baskerville

Infernal hound from mists arise,  
With coal-black fur and burning eyes.  
Lain dormant over many years,  
Now stalk re’waken’d spectral fears. 

Archaic wording captivates  
S Holmes, when Henry Knight relates  
A tale that doesn’t else astound  
Re: footprints of a giant hound. 

Nightmare's lair unearthly seems:  
All sounds are damped, save snarls and screams.  
From doubted reason, Sherlock’s made  
Low: cold inside, and so afraid. 

Eager, Holmes doth infiltrate  
The martial Baskerville estate.  
Hacked computer information’s  
Evidence for a summation: 

Dewer’s Hollow birthed a myth—  
Knight’s Liberty In shrouded pith—  
Deliriant drug made beast of man:  
Veiled Diable’s murd’rous plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to LaDolceMia for the prod to develop the "arcane device" employed by this poem: solving the poem's acrostic anagram reveals the murderer (The devil was Frankland).


End file.
